New Super Luigi U: The Green Adventure
New Super Luigi U: The Green Adventure is a side-scrolling 2.5d platform game for the Wii U system. It is the second installment of the Super Luigi series. Released on December 7, 2012 in all the world. The game introduces the new Vacuum Power-Up which allows the character to suck up enemies and shoot them away at other players, walls, enemies and even bosses. The game also has a new feature that changes Fire Flowers into Green Fire Flowers that instead of shooting red fireballs, throws green fireballs. Story Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Koopster are having a small get-together with Princess Peach. The heroes open up a present but out of the present pops out Bowser Jr. and some Green Koopas that immediately run after Peach, grabbing her and escaping in separate Koopa Clown Cars. The heroes start getting worried until a giant Piranha Plant smashes into the castle and grabs Mario, throwing him along with the other Koopa Clown Cars. Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Koopster are then gobbled up by the Piranha Plant and thrown to the Clown Cars but fortunately the piranha plant misses the shot and sends the heroes into a tree. Starting the adventure to rescue both Princess Peach and Mario. While running forward, the heroes stumble upon a small present case in which Luigi opens up. Out of the present pops out numerous Vacuum Cleaners into the worlds. Once the heroes arrive in Tall Tale Terra, they look out at the horizon to see Bowser's Forces being blasted at by unknown blue boat-like ships. The heroes then arrive in the Super Soaring Skies to once again look at the castle to see Bowser's Flag being replaced with another flag with a fish-like emblem. Once the heroes finish Machine-Making Madness, they notice the castle being recolored blue with the lava Bowser placed being replaced by water, a rainy storm also appeared in the castle as well. The heroes then arrive in Fishy-Fish Frenzy Fortress to notice the castle being taken over by Lord Nessy whom had trapped Bowser, Bowser Jr, Mario and Peach as well. Once Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Koopster defeat and end Lord Nessy's plans, the large sea dinosaur escapes to parts unknown. Mario, Peach, Bowser and Bowser Jr are then saved by the Luigi Group. Bowser tries to escape from the group hug since he thought it was too "girly" but the weight of his body makes his airship escape futile. The airship with Bowser Jr then plummets to the ground, humiliating the Koopa King once again. Gameplay Mechanics The gameplay mechanics are almost the same as New Super Luigi U. Characters retain the "Luigi Jump" used in Luigi U as well as the "Luigi Traction" he had in Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels. The game retains the same time limits as New Super Mario Bros. U unlike New Super Luigi U which only had 100 second time limits. Elements like power-ups, items, star coins, Toad houses, enemy courses and bosses are retained. Unlike New Super Mario Bros. Wii, the Wii U one and Luigi U, New Super Luigi U: The Green Adventure features new bosses for each world instead of the Koopalings. Characters Playable *Luigi: The green-clad hero and brother of Mario. Main protagonist of the game. *Red Toad: The toad in red from the Mario games. *Yellow Toad: The toad in yellow from the New Super Mario games. *Koopster: A good Koopa with a blue shell that acts as a hero as well. New character. *Mii: Your own Mii, depending on which one you use. Bosses *Bomblast: An atomic bomb Bob-Omb boss. *Chef Rigatoni: A Hammer Bro chef. *Torpedo: A large Sushi possibly based on Jaws. *Snailicorn King: A huge Snailicorn and apparent ruler of the species. *Florianne: A rose flower that later turns out to be the giant Piranha Plant from the start. *Boss Mole: A mole boss found in the mines. *Huge Evil Wolf: A large wolf that is based on the Big Bad Wolf. *Missile Bullet: A huge missile bill. *Golem God: A golem made by ancient people. *Kamek: The evil Koopa wizard himself. *Bowser & Bowser Jr: The Koopa King and his child. *Cobraticus Hugicus: A giant Cobrat with mystic powers. *Viking Seal: The boss of the Vikings. *Milli Millipede: A gigantic Millipede. *Brooze Champ: A large Broozer boxer. *MechaniDragon: A mechanical Rex *Puffer Bomb: A pufferfish with many aspects with bombs. *Lord Nessy: The self-proclaimed king of the sea. A plesiosaur dinosaur that is the true main antagonist. *Cosmic Superhole: A star able to shape reality as the boss of the Star World. (Not actually a villain though) Supporting *Mario: Luigi's brother and the one needing rescue. *Princess Peach: The fair princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. *Toadsworth: Peach's steward and the owner of the Toad Houses. *Yoshi: The dinosaur companion that lets heroes ride on his back. **Blue Yoshi: A Yoshi-Baby that can shoot bubbles. **Yellow Yoshi: A Yoshi-Baby able to glow bright. **Pink Yoshi: A Yoshi-Baby able to float on the air by inflating itself. **Purple Yoshi: A Yoshi-Baby able to shoot bodies of water in the ground. New character. *Toads: Princess Peach's loyal servants that need help from Bowser's Men and then Nessy's Men. Enemies *Goomba *Paragoomba *Goombrat *Balloon Goomba *Mini Goomba *Grand Goomba *Mega Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Climbing Koopa *Koopa Paratroopa *Gargantua Koopa Troopa *Gargantua Koopa Paratroopa *Dry Bones *Chucking Bones (Dry Bones that throw bones) *Super Dry Bones *Thwomp *Super Thwomp *Thwimp *Shy Guys *Spear Guys *Monty Moles *Rocky Wrench *Mega Moles *Dragoneel *Baby Dragoneel *Porcupuffer *Pokey *Mummipokey *Mega Pokey *Podoboo *Freeze Podoboo *Boo *Balloon Boo *Circling Boo Buddies *Big Boo *Pink Boo *Big Pink Boo *Bob-omb *Para-Bomb *Hammer Bro *Boomerang Bro *Ice Bro *Fire Bro *Sumo Bro *Bullet Bill *Missile Bill *Banzai Bill *Missile Banzai Bill *King Bill *Torpedo Ted *Targeting Ted *Wiggler *Mega Wiggler *Chain Chomp *Flame Chomp *Cheep-cheep *Deep Cheep *Mecha-Cheep *Spiny Cheep-cheep *Eep-Cheep *Cheep-Chomp *Fliprus *Seal Soldier (Part of the Viking army) *Walrus Soldier (Part of the Viking army) *Sea Lion Soldier (Part of the Viking army) *Mecha-Koopa *Knife (A floating knife) *Cake Deli (A cake sitting in the ground that throws frosting) *Bread Slammer (A lizard-like enemy in the background that holds two pieces of bread and claps them together) *Liza Worker (Lizard chefs that don't carry anything) *Liza Knifer (Lizard chefs carrying knives) *Blaarg *Magmaargh *Magmaw *Piranha Plant *Pirahnicus Giaganticus *Venus Firetrap *Venus Icetrap *Big Piranha Plant *Big Venus Firetrap *Muncher *Stalking Piranha Plant *River Piranha Plant *Amp *Big Amp *Foo *Fuzzy *Giant Fuzzy *Huckit Crab *Jellybeam *Bulber *Buzzy Beetle *Spiny *Bony Beetle *Heavy Buzzy Beetle *Para-Beetle *Big Para-Beetle *Spike Top *Broozer *Rex *Dino Torch *Dino Rhino *Piranhas (Small fishes that appear in the water if you fall into it in some levels) *Sushi *Scaredy Rat *Spike *Stone Spike *Rocket Engine *Cannon *Lakitu *Fishbone *Firebar *Fire Snake *Ball 'n' Chain *Blooper *Blooper Nanny *Bowser Amp *Bowser's Claw *Bramball *Cooligan *Grrrol *Mega Grrrol *Gūrindai *Urchin *Mega Urchin *Spike Pillar *Raining Debris *Spiked Ball *Swooper *Waddlewing *Three Little Pigs (three pig enemies that chuck balls at you) *Humpty Dumpties (egg-like beings that fall on you) *Fairy (a small pixie that will follow you and shoot sparks *Angry Sun (a sun-enemy that follows you across the level, shooting fireballs or swooping down) *Scuttlebug (spider-like enemies) *Worker Ant (Ants that behave much like Goombas) *Shovel Ant (Ants that carry shovels and stay rooted in place throwing rocks) *Spiky Ant (Ants that have spiky antennae to avoid being jumped on) *Beez (A bee enemy that is part of a swarm) *Beez Hive (a hive that belongs to the Beez enemy. Spawns Beez until it is destroyed) *Mecha-Goomba (mechanical Goombas that take 2 hits to defeat) *Mecha-Pokey (mechanical Pokeys *Mechanical-Plant (Mechanical piranha plants) *Trident Fish (anthropomorphic fish-like enemies that carry tridents. Serve Lord Nessy) *Eel Lee (Electric eels that shoot electric sparks at you) Worlds Unlike the other games which have 9 worlds, NSLU: TGA has over 17 worlds to play in. These are the worlds in order: #Peaceful Plain Plains #Delicious Dish Deserts #Wakeful Wave Waters #Crystal Clear Canyon #Funnily Fierce Forest #Mole Mining Mines #Tall Tale Terrains #Silly Soaring Skies #Terribly Tempest Temple #Lava Lake Land #Little-Large-Landia #Villainous Viking Village #Insect Ire Island #Halloween Horror House #Machine-Making Madness #Fish-Fishy Frenzy #Spacious Spatial Space Gallery Luigi.jpg|Luigi, main protagonist Toad.jpg|Red Toad, secondary protagonist Yellow Toad.jpg|Yellow Toad Koopster.jpg|Koopster Bowser.jpg|Bowser, false antagonist Bowser Jr.jpg|Bowser Jr, tertiary antagonist Toadsworth.jpg|Toadsworth, supporting protagonist Princess Peach.jpg|Princess Peach, damsel-in-distress Image.jpg|Mario, supporting protagonist Yoshi.jpg|Yoshi, supporting protagonist BBaby Yoshi.jpg|Bubble Baby Yoshi FBaby Yoshi.jpg|Balloon Baby Yoshi GBaby Yoshi.jpg|Glowing Baby Yoshi Nessy.jpg|Lord Nessy, true main antagonist Trivia *New Super Luigi U: The Green Adventure is the only New Super game without Bowser as the main antagonist. **Although he was thought to be the main one later to be seen as the secondary antagonist. *This game is part of the Year of Luigi package along with Mario & Luigi: Back in Time and Paper Luigi: Quest to the Waffle Kingdom. Category:New Super Luigi U: The Green Adventure Category:Games Category:Wii U games